1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for removing film from a camera and, in particular, to a new and useful apparatus for removing a roll of exposed film on a spool from the magazine of a camera in a single and reliable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many studio cameras in use today are equipped with a magazine into which two film spools are inserted and mounted for rotation to transport film within the camera. When a roll of film is exposed, it is wound up on one of the spools so that it may be removed from the camera magazine. An end flap projects from the film to avoid unwinding. To remove the film from the camera magazine the manual operation is required whereby a photographer or other individual grasps the roll of film on its spool and manually removes it from the camera magazine. A problem which often occurs is that, through clumsy handling or inadvertence, the film is dropped and thereby unrolled which exposes the film to the light and thereby ruins it. This most often occurs when the photographer is attempting to tighten the film on its spool by grasping the end flap and rotating the spool. The destruction of possibly invaluable film then results, and may lead to irreparable damage.
Another consideration in the removal of a roll of film is that a photographer must be careful not to handle the film surface excessively, and this natural caution further may lead to the dropping and ruining of the film.